Bienvenida a casa Señora Collins
by mrslovett10
Summary: Julia vuelve a Collinwood como vampira y Barnabas se da cuenta de que esperó más de dos siglos para poder estar con ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Dark Shadows y ya despues de corregirlo y pasarlo a la compu me gustó bastante :D Espero que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios! Asi escribiré mas**

Lo primero que sintió Julia al salir del agua fué como el aire llenaba sus pulmones, asustada miró a su alrededor y entrecerró un poco los ojos, intentando ubicar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Pasados unos minutos decidió que no podía quedarse en donde estaba asi que empezó a nadar con todas sus fuerzas, las cuales eran muchas. Casi sin ningún esfuerzo llegó a la orilla y tambaleándose por el peso de su ropa mojada salió del agua, sintiendo como el frío de la noche hacía que es escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Lentamente llevó sus manos hacia su garganta y la apretó suavemente para intentar calmar el ardor que sentía, aunque sabía perfectamente que la sangre era lo único que podía ayudarla a sentirse mejor. Con una sonrisa en el rostro recorrió sus colmillos con su lengua y rió suavemente al sentir como habían crecido varios centímetros, un escalofrío la recorrió de nuevo y algo en su interior le dijo que tenía que volver a Collinwood. Exprimió lo más que pudo su vestido negro y lentamente caminó hacia donde se escuchaban los coches pasar velozmente por la carretera.

Se dirigió hacia el bosque y cuando ya llevaba varias horas caminando se encontró con dos hombres que estaban sentados en una piedra. "Está usted perdida?" le preguntó uno de ellos al verla mojada y despeinada. Julia no respondió y sin pensar en lo que hacía golpeó a uno de ellos en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. El otro hombre intentó correr pero ella lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó del piso. "Lo siento mucho" le dijo Julia mirándolo a los ojos y lentamente fue apretando su mano, hasta que él dejó de moverse. Rápidamente se inclinó sobre el cuerpo y mordió fuertemente hasta que la sangre salió a chorros, llenando su boca y aliviando el dolor que sentía en la garganta.

Terminó su "cena" 5 minutos después y continuó su camino mientras pensaba en lo divertido de su situación. La sangre de Barnabas la había convertido en vampira justo a tiempo, ya que después él había intentado matarla y deshacerse de su cuerpo echándolo al mar. Tardó cerca de una hora en llegar a Collinwood y antes de tocar el timbre sonrió al recordar la noche en la que ella por fin había logrado besar y probar la parte más intima de su adorado Barnabas, él lo había disfrutado y se lo había hecho saber. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y después de tocar a la puerta esperó hasta que Elizabeth la abrió y le dió la bienvenida.

"Buenas noches Julia, pensamos que tal vez te habías quedado a dormir en el bar", se saludaron de beso y Julia sonrió al ver como Barnabas la observaba con la boca abierta, sin poder creer que estuviera viva, y que se viera tan bien en su vestido mojado. Lentamente caminó hacia él moviendo sus caderas de manera casi exagerada y al llegar a su lado lo abrazó y sacando su ahora larga lengua lamió el cuello de Barnabas, sonriendo al escuchar un gemido salir desde el fondo de su garganta.

Él se alejó un poco de ella y recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, mientras ella respiraba entrecortadamente, mirando el bulto que ya empezaba a presionar contra su pantalón. Barnabas rió al notar su mirada y sin poder contenerse la tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó del suelo. Julia lo rodeó con sus piernas y él casi corrió hacia su habitación, una vez dentro de ella cerró la puerta haciendo mucho ruido y él la aventó a la cama, mirándola con deseo y algo muy parecido a la lujuria.

Lentamente Bernabas se acostó sobre ella y comenzó a morder y a besar su cuello mientras Julia se aferraba a las sábanas, sintiendo como su excitación crecía con cada mordida. "Tómame ahora Barnabas", dijo Julia con un suave gruñido y él comenzó a desabrochar su aún mojado vestido. Julia hizo lo mismo con su camisa y pasados varios segundos la aventó con fuerza hasta el otro lado de la habitación, mientras él conseguía quitarle el ajustado vestido negro. Ella volvió a rodear la cintura de Barnabas con sus piernas y se volvieron a besar, Julia felíz al ver que por fin iba a lograr su objetivo y Barnabas todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al principio el beso fue suave, casi romántico, él acariciaba su mejilla y ella jugaba con su pelo, acariciando la pierna de él con la suya. Poco a poco Julia fue profundizando el beso y cuando ella empujó su lengua dentro de su boca él abrió los ojos, sorprendido por lo salvaje que parecía ser su nueva amante. Resignado, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y Julia empezó a desabrochar su pantalón, acariciando de vez en cuando el bulto entre sus piernas, el cual empezaba a ponerse duro. Barnabas gruñó de placer al sentir como la tela de su pantalón lo rozaba y Julia sonrió de satisfacción mientras lo seguía besando apasionadamente. 2 minutos después él ya estaba completamente desnudo y Julia lo empujó lo suficiente para poder alejarse de él y pararse junto a la cama. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Barnabas y con una sonrisa empezó a desabrochar su brassiere, mientras él la miraba con una mezcla de desesperación y deseo. Con un rápido movimiento se lo quitó y lo lanzó hacia donde estaba su vestido, él se removió un poco en la cama al ver sus pechos perfectos.

Julia se sonrojó un poco y con las dos manos empezó a bajar lentamente sus pantaletas negras, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo al notar lo impaciente que estaba. Finalmente se las quitó y Barnabas, sin poder aguantar más, se levantó y la tomó entre sus brazos, recostándola en el piso, su cuerpo encima del de ella. Julia rió y él volvió a besar su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente mientras ella gemía de placer, Barnabas bajó un poco y besó el espacio que había entre sus pechos, apretando el izquierdo con la fuerza suficiente para no lastimarla. Después de varios minutos, que a ella le parecieron horas, Barnabas se arrodilló entre sus piernas e inclinándose hacia adelante sopló suavemente sobre su clítoris, consiguiendo que ella arqueara su espalda a causa del placer. Barnabas sacó su lengua y con mucho cuidado empezó a recorrerla con ella, mordiendo su clítoris y sus muslos cada pocos segundos.

Julia intantaba moverse para acercarse más a su boca y él sonrió al notar cómo empezaban a llegar a su boca gotas que salían del cuerpo de ella. Sintiendo como él mismo se excitaba aún más, metió su lengua por completo en el cuerpo de su amante, mientras las piernas de ella empezaban a temblar. Sin poder esperar más sacó su lengua y deslizándose hacia arriba la penetró poco a poco mientras ella lo besaba apasionadamente. De un golpé lo metió por completo y los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se unían a la perfección, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Barnabas movió su cuerpo dentro de ella y Julia puso sus manos sobre sus espalda baja, obligándolo a penetrarla más profundo. Él la abrazó por la cintura levantándola un poco y ella mordió su cuello, los dos gimiendo y moviendo sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo, disfrutando uno del otro. Barnabas sonrió al sentír cómo los músculos de ella se apretaban alrededor de su miembro y ella gritó su nombre: "Barnabas! Si!" Eso lo excitó aún más y la penetró lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo, mientras los dos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Él la miró al rostro y sonrió con satisfacción al ver sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta en una perfecta O. Barnabas relajó sus movimientos y Julia acarició su espalda, los dos respiraban entrecortadamente y en un susurro él le dijo al oido: "Bienvenida a casa Señora Collins".

**Este es el unico capitulo que llevo escrito, no se si continuaré la historia o si haré una nueva. Gracias por leer! Se aprecian los comentarios :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A petición de varios lectores aquí está la continuación del primer capitulo :D Espero que les guste y se agradecen los reviews!**

**Barnabas PDV:**

Barnabas y Julia se encontraban acostados en la enorme cama, todavía abrazados después de pasar toda la noche juntos. Él aún no lograba entender qué era lo que había pasado, lo único que sabía, (y que le interesaba), era que lo había disfrutado. No era como con Angelique, ella era salvaje y Barnabas estaba seguro de que eso no era lo que él buscaba, en cambio Julia lo había hecho sentir diferente, y de pronto se le vino a la mente la idea de que tal vez (y no tenía caso negarlo porque lo sentía en verdad), esos dos siglos que había pasado enterrado en la oscuridad habían valido la pena porque al final, había encontrado a la doctora Julia Hoffman.

**Julia PDV:**

A diferencia de Barnabas, Julia no tenía ninguna duda de cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Desde que el vampiro había puesto en pie en Collinwood ella se había enamorado de él, y eso que ella no era romántica, nunca lo había sido. Elizabeth siempre le decía que si no se comportaba como las demás mujeres nunca iba a encontrar pareja, a ella nunca le había importado y mientras tuviera alcohol y pacientes Julia era feliz, pero ahora todo parecía ser diferente para ella.

Los dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Carolyn, quien se tapaba los ojos con las manos, "No quiero ver las cochinadas que están haciendo aquí, solo vengo por mis audífonos ya que ALGUIEN no me los devolvió". Barnabas se cubrió lo más que pudo con la sábana y casi sin que se le escuchara dijo: "Lo siento mucho Señorita Carolyn, estuve un poco ocupado durante la noche", Julia rió y la quinceañera casi corrió hacia la puerta para evitar mirarlos, ya que le daba pena hablar de esas cosas.

Cuando por fin estuvieron solos Julia se levantó de la cama y rápidamente empezó a juntar su ropa, la cual había quedado tirada por toda la habitación después de la nochecita que habían tenido. Barnabas la observaba en silencio y pasados unos segundos reaccionó, se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse sin dirigirle ni una mirada a la doctora. Una vez vestidos ella se dispuso a bajar a desayunar, pero cuando abrió la puerta Barnabas la detuvo, la jaló del brazo y la besó apasionadamente. Julia le devolvió el beso y cuando escucharon los gritos de Elizabeth llamándolos a desayunar los dos rieron y salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano.

Cuando entraron al comedor los dos se arrepintieron de haberlo hecho, ya que el silencio que reinaba en la habitación era el más incómodo que los dos habían visto en su vida. Casi al instante se soltaron de la mano y cada uno se dirigió a extremos opuestos de la mesa, procurando no mirar a nadie. Julia se sentó entre Victoria y Elizabeth, las dos mujeres la miraron y ella se apresuró a servirse café y huevos revueltos. Barnabas se sentó en la cabecera y por más que lo intentaba no conseguía dejar de mirar a Julia, quien se veía muy bonita con su vestido negro mal puesto y su pelo despeinado. "Se ve usted muy hermosa esta mañana Doctora Hoffman" dijo Barnabas para romper el silencio y Carolyn rió ante el comentario, pero a Julia no le importó lo que opinara la niña y solo respondió con un tímido "Gracias Barnabas", sorprendida de que alguien pensara que ella era hermosa.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado de desayunar Elizabeth detuvo a Julia y una vez que el resto de la familia se hubo marchado ella le preguntó a la doctora: "Qué está pasando contigo Julia? Primero desapareces por horas, luego vuelves a la casa toda mojada y casi sin decir nada te ecierras con Barnabas en su habitación. Después no nos dejan dormir en toda la noche por los gritos y los golpes y ahora van por la casa tomados de la mano". Las dos mujeres se miraron por largo rato y Julia, al darse cuenta de que no le iba a servir de nada discutir, le contó a Elizabeth todo lo que había pasado desde que el vampiro la había descubierto usando su sangre para hacerse inmortal. Cuando hubo terminado su historia Elizabeth se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que la doctora le acababa de contar, pero pasados varios minutos se levantó de la silla y antes de salir del comedor le dio a Julia: "No destrozen la casa por favor". Las dos sonrieron y Elizabeth la dejó sola con sus pensamientos.

Julia estuvo el resto del día sola con un vaso de alcohol en una mano y un libro en la otra, siempre le había gustado mucho leer y justo cuando estaba llegando a la parte más emocionante del libro el pequeño David entró a su consultorio, lo que la obligó a dejar el libro y el vaso a un lado para ponerse a trabajar. La sesión del niño se extendió más de lo esperado y cuando por fin volvió a estar sola ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche. Enojada por haber desperdiciado 3 horas de su día salió de su consultorio y se dirigió a su habitación, sorprendida al darse cuenta de que el alcohol ya no le afectaba tanto como antes.

Con mucho cuidado para no despertar a nadie, abrió la puerta de su habitación y al encender la luz se llevó un susto de muerte al ver a Barnabas dormido en su cama, cubierto únicamente por una sábana blanca. Una vez recuperada del susto cerró la puerta detrás de ella y dudando un poco empezó a quitarse la ropa, intentando no pensar en lo que diría Elizabeth si volvían a despertar a toda la familia. Casi sin pensar en lo que hacía se quitó la ropa interior y se acostó junto a él, cubriéndose del frío con la sábana. Después de observarlo por varios minutos no pudo resistir más y suavemente besó su mejilla, Barnabas abrió los ojos y al verla a su lado sonrió mientras tomaba su mano para besarla "Buenas noches Sra. Collins" le dijo al oído y Julia se sonrojó un poco, pero intentando mantenerse seria le dijo: "Hablas en serio Barnabas? Al decirme Sra. Collins?". La doctora todavía no podía creer que él la quisiera hacer su esposa, al fin y al cabo sólo habían pasado 4 días desde que había intentado matarla. "Claro que hablo en serio, un caballero como yo nunca mentiría sobre temas tan serios, además…" Julia lo interrumpió y lo besó apasionadamente mientras él la abrazaba y la sentaba sobre su pecho, acariciando sus caderas y su espalda. "Demuéstrame lo mucho que quieres que sea tu esposa Barnabas" dijo Julia con una sonrisa y el vampiro la acostó junto a él, la espalda de la doctora presionada contra su pecho, "Como usted ordene… Sra. Collins".


End file.
